Stand By Me
by LegendThriller
Summary: John Cena and Stacey Keibler meet up after years of absence from each other. (One-shot sequel to Last Train Home.)


Author Note: This story is writtin for my good friend, Vanny as an early birthday gift, and for being an incredible friend.. It's a one shot, so...yea...no sequels. Oh, it's also HIGHLY suggested you read Last Train Home before you read this.

Stacey Keibler danced around the dressing room with the other diva's, the contagious energy of the dressing room hit everybody; it was after all, WrestleMania.

Her closest friends were on the card that night, Dawn Marie, Lita, and Gail Kim. The four of them shared a bound that was hard to understand, and most of the locker room looked at them as a weird group: The Italian beauty, the firey red head, the token hot blonde, and the small, quiet Korean.

Not exactly the four girls you would picture being the best of friends.

But the four of them met under a different circumstance then anyone would meet: they met on a runaway train.

"Stacey! Did you see who is here?" Gail squeeled as Victoria spun her around on her back.

"Adam?" The leggy blonde guessed.

"Yes, but guess again."

"Shane?"

"Duh, of course he's here," Dawn Marie interupted. "It's John ya dumbass." Stacey swallowed, her face going pale.

"John...is here?" She choked out. The divas nodded their heads. "John Cena? As in the wannabe rapper that..."

"Go talk to him Stace, I bet he's been missing you," Gail suggested. Stacey sat down, taking in all the information that she just learned.

She knew John was with the WWE, she's seen him tons of times of TV. But this was the first time they were in the same building at the same time, knowing each other would be there.

Butterflies rose to her stomach; just the thought of him made her feel giddy inside.

Lita sat down beside her, nudging the blonde gently with her elbow. "You OK, Legs?" the red head asked.

"I....I just don't know if I should go talk to him or not...It's been so long, the last time I saw him, Mark was shot...It's like, I know something bad is going to happen if I talk to him," the blonde confessed. "I didn't even keep in contact with him after we all left, just you guys, Adam and Shane." Stacey laughed at herself, thinking about how stupid she was then.

Her blonde mane fell to her shoulders as she let it free from the pony tail it was in, still trying to figure out what she would say to John...if she talked to him.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Stacey whispered to Lita, hinting that she wanted to talk to her. The red head caught the hint, and the two of them walked out of the room.

"It's just so weird," Stacey confessed to Lita. "What am I suppose to say... 'Hey, remember me? We said we loved each other and made out on the beach, and then we didn't stay in contact'?"

"Well, not that bluntly," Lita suggested. "Just be like, 'hey, hows it going,' and stuff. Look, there he is." Stacey's breath got caught in her throat, causing her to cough like crazy. Lita raised her eyebrows as she slowly watched the blondes face turn purple, and she ran towards the garbage can, throwing up in it.

"New girl?" Lita turned around to where the voice came from, seeing John Cena, grinning with his new won United States Championship slung over his shoulder.

"Yes," Lita lied quickly. "She's suppose to be making her debut tonight...during the bra and panties match against Trish and uh...Gail." John grinned at Lita, and handed over his title.

"Leets, watch how the Doctor of Thuganomics works. Grab a pen or pencil, and a pad of paper, and start taking notes baby!"

"Ya know what John...That maybe not be such a good idea..." Lita tried to tell him, but he ignored her, and walked over to the heaving Stacey anyways.

"Sup baby? The name is John Cena." Stacey took in a shaky breath, quickly having de ja vu from so many years ago, when she was at the train station, waiting for the train to come get her.

Where is Mark Jindrak when you need him the most?

She lifted her head up from the garbage can, wiping the saliva from the side of her mouth with her thumb.

"De ja vu," she joked, hoping to ease the tension that currently laid between the two of them. John's mouth hung open, not believing that she was in front of him.

He reached his hand out, wanting to touch her hair, just to see if it was as soft as he remebered. A strand reached his finger, just enough for him to feel the texture.

"You're real," he mumbled incoherantly. He looked down at his feet, and saw that she had no shoes on. Her toes still neatly pedicured like before, still had boney ankles, and those long...long legs. "I...I don't know what to say..."

"Me either."

"It's been so long..."

"We didn't keep in touch..."

"I've missed you." Stacey closed her mouth, and glared at him. His championship belt reflected off the light, but her attention was tracked down to his abs.

Lita saw the two of them stumbling over their words, making fools out of themselves. She handed John back his title and walked back to the locker room, eager to tell Dawn Marie and Gail what was happening.

"You've...been working out," Stacey said to him, trying to get the conversation going again.

"I thought going into wrestling would be the only way I'd see you again. I was flipping through the channels one day, and there you were, a Nitro Girl, front and centre. You're the only girl that looked like she wanted to be there." Stacey tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, waiting for John to go on.

"I've missed you Stace. What else do you want me to say? I haven't been with anyone else since then because I keep comparing them to you...And they can't beat you. You're the one I'm suppose to be with..."

"John, you don't mean that..."

"Don't mean it? How the hell would you know? You haven't talked to me since the day your lover boy got shot!"

"He wasn't my lover boy," Stacey told him offended. "I wouldn't have left him for you if he was my lover boy, would I?"

"'I can't wait until we get home. Mark and I are going to have kids and get married, it's so exciting," John mimicked the blonde in front of him.

"I was 16! How the hell was I suppose to know being on that train was going to affect the rest of my life? I went on that train to get away from home, not fall in love."

"So being at the beach that one night, ment nothing?" John asked, raising his eyebrows. "Sitting on those rocks, saying you wanted to stay like that forever, you didn't mean it?"

"I never said that!"

"What are you saying then Stacey? Huh? You're still the confused girl you were when you left. You still don't know what you want, do you?" She wiped a tear from her eye, refusing to listen to what he was saying. "Still the long legged blonde that just walks around, pretending that nothing is wrong, everything is fine. Oh, look at me! I'm the hottest thing around!"

"That's bull shit and you know it!" Stacey shouted at him, stepping closer for the first time. "You know I'm not like that. You, out of all people, should know that."

"Oh really?" John countered.

"Yea, really." He stepped closer to her, pulling her flush to him, kissing her fiercefuly on the lips.

Their mouths roamed each others, lingering for the taste that hadn't had in so long. Every inch, every part was covered. The United States Championship fell carelessly to the floor as Stacey used her hands to feel the warmth that was coming from his skin, warming her.

Shocked at her actions, Stacey pulled away quickly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Seeing the hurt look on John's face made her laugh softly to herself, the first time since she was in the change room.

"You just kissed me...after I threw up," she told him with a laugh. John smirked and bowed his head, hiding the fact that he was blushing. "Does the Doctor of Thuganomics carry any mints on him?"

"Not in these shorts," John told her with a smile. "I got something else that's waiting for you though.."

"Oh my God!" Stacey cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "You, have not changed. Always ruining perfect moments, always being the smart ass...Still being the guy that I fell in love with." She chewed the inside of her lip as she let the last words out slowly.

"Do you mean _that?_" John asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. Stacey nodded her head. "I still love you too." He leaned in for another kiss, but was stopped by her hand against his lips.

"Let me get some breath mints first," she told him with a raise of her eyebrows. "And later tonight...room 1734...at 2...maybe something will happen." John sucked on his lower lip as Stacey batted her eyelashes in front of him, her brown eyes showing a hint of mystery behind them.

She gave him one last wink before she walked back to the diva's locker room. The short mini skirt she had on gave John a good view on what he missed out on the past few years, but made up for it by far with the short length.

He was a lucky man, John Cena was.

And tonight, he was going to show Stacey how lucky she was for having him.

THE END.

Author Note: Yes, I am obssesed with Stacey's legs. We measured mine at school the other day and they're only an inch and a half shorter than hers, so, CURSE YOU STACEY KEIBLER!

Dedication: For Vanny. The best online friend a girl could ask for.


End file.
